


It's Called Anime, Sam

by spnfanatic



Category: Code Geass, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Pet Shop of Horrors, Supernatural, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: "Changing Channels" extended, Anime Crossover - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dean's a nerd, Gabriel as Loki, Gen, alternate take on episode, he knows anime, sam and dean dying and coming back, season 5, trickster episode, trickster's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/spnfanatic
Summary: Season 5, “Changing Channels” extended. The trickster isn’t quite done playing with the boys. “This is for you, Dean,” Loki’s grin turns wider and he snaps his fingers and is gone. Dean looks around but can’t find him anymore. He looks back to Sam who is equally bewildered. “Son of a bitch!” Anime crossover.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's Called Anime, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story with some of my favorite anime/manga and my favorite TV show mixed in.

The fucking asshat. The trickster, or whatever the hell he was, ditched them as soon as he sent Cas away and demanded they play their roles as Lucifer and Michael. The asshat knew about angels. Knew about Sam and Dean having to go to prom dressed as Lucifer and Michael. Then he looked at Dean, gave him a wide grin and wink and said, “This is for you, Dean,” and fucking snapped his fingers and everything disappeared before Dean could make sense of what was going on. Everything went black and Dean thought he was finally dead. Everything around him shook and he stumbled around as he tried to keep his balance. Sam was next to him, his breathing heavy.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was panicked.

The shaking stopped and Dean stumbled forward. The darkness lifted and everything came back to focus. Dean blinked, looking around. They were out on the street somewhere. Dean couldn’t see the trickster anywhere though. He looked back to Sam who was equally bewildered. “Son of a bitch!”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what else to say besides, “Dean.”

Dean shook Sam’s hand off him, the trickster’s words still ringing in his ears. “Sam...what the hell? What do you think the asshole meant by that last part?”

Sam shrugged. “I was gonna ask you that. Do you know where we are?”

Dean looked around again. Nothing looked familiar. How the hell would he know? They were dealing with a lunatic that could change reality. “Doesn’t look like a porno,” Dean said.

Sam shot his brother a ‘are you serious’ look. Dean shrugged. They were still standing in the middle of the road. Sam could see white clouds over a bright, clear sky. The road was quiet for a nice afternoon. He frowned still perplexed. The trickster referred to Dean before he took off so they had to be in another show that Dean would recognize. Which one though?

They started walking as they heard the sound of a car coming. Then suddenly he heard the faint sounds of a ball bouncing, the faint laughter of a child coming from further ahead. Before Sam knew what he was doing, he was running toward the sound, instincts taking over before the car was coming closer but so was child’s laughter. Dean was already ahead of him and he only had time to yell, “Dean!”

There was a scary, loud thud, and Sam tried not to flinch as he watched his brother get hit by a car, pushing a child out of the way. Dean staggered, his eyes bulging out in almost a comical way, mouth open in surprise. Dean looked back at Sam and crumpled to the ground, blood dripping to the ground. Sam was probably still in shock for a good two minutes watching his brother’s unmoving body, the driver of the car stumbling out of the car looking shocked and panicked and bewildered. Then before he knew it, he was racing towards Dean, murmuring his name and there was no way his brother was going to die, yet again. 

“What the fuck, Dean,” Sam murmured, still not quite comprehending everything.

Dean woke up floating. His head hurt and he opened his eyes to look at the world upside down. What the hell? He spotted Sammy and a bunch of people crowded on the streets. He spotted the ambulances and cars and it looked like one hell of a scene with all the lights and noise. He floated down to take a peek through the crowd and saw his body lying in his brother’s arms.

“Son of a bitch. I’m dead,” Dean said. He would’ve been panicking if this shit didn’t happen to them on a regular basis. Dean folded his arms and wondered if this was playing his part.

“Bingo!” a voice boomed from behind him.

Dean jumped, before swearing. He turned around to see a girl with blue hair, sitting on a broom. She smiled and waved to him. Like seeing people like Dean was a normal thing. “What the hell are you?” Dean asked.

“Me? My name’s Botan and I guide spirits back to the spirit world.” Botan was cheerful when she said it. She looked Dean over thoughtfully and pulled out a little book. “And you are,” she flicked through the pages, “Dean Winchester. Brother is Sam Winchester. Mom and Dad - Mary and John. They’ve since been deceased. Mary died in a fire set off by the demon, Azazel and John made a demon deal to bring you back.” She looked back at Dean with a frown. “My condolences.”

Dean paled. Hearing his life story read so nonchalantly like that was wrong on so many levels. “How do you know all that?” he felt stupid for asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

Botan chuckled and closed the book. “This has everything there is to know about everyone.”

Dean glared at her. He was getting annoyed with her attitude. Reaper or not, why would anyone be that cheery? “Ok. Whatever. Are you gonna reap me or what?” He glanced down at his own body. Fuck the trickster. Fuck whatever this was.   
Botan looked at him, puzzled. “Reap you?”

“Yeah. You’re a reaper,” Dean pointed out. “You know...lead me to the light or whatever. I’m dead. I’ve been through this song and dance before. And there’s no way back except demon deals and you know what? I’m fine with it. Being dead. Better than letting Michael wear me to the prom and all that.” He closed his eyes and held out his hands. “So come on. Take me to heaven or back to hell or whatever. I’m ready.”

There was a moment of silence and Dean opened his eyes. Botan morphed into the trickster, grin turning sinister. Dean wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off the asshole’s face. He let his hands fall limp beside him and clenched them into fists. The fuckface actually dared to show back up.

“Oh Dean, Dean, Dean,” the trickster was shaking his head.

“What the hell do you want now?” Dean asked.

“You still haven’t learned,” the trickster said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean was back in his own body looking up at Sam. 

He took a deep breath, happy to be alive. Sam was looking down at him in shock. He had tears running down his face like he was crying. “Dean?”

Dean grinned at him, “Surprise.” He gripped his brother’s shirt, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “The asshole’s back,” he whispered.

Sam looked up to see the trickster floating down on a broom. He was clapping slowly, mockingly, at the brothers. “See, Sam? No matter what you do, you can’t save Dean. Same for you, Dean. There’s nothing you two can do to stop this.”

Sam felt his throat go dry. “How would you know?”

The trickster sighed. “You can’t stop it, boys,” he repeated.

Dean got up slowly on wobbly legs. He was pissed off the guy was jerking them around still and wouldn’t give straight answers. “Why can’t we?”

Suddenly the light blue sky darkened and more clouds rolled in. It started to rain and thunder and Dean backed up as the trickster dropped his smile and looked at them seriously. “Because destiny can’t be changed,” he said and snapped his fingers. Everything started to blur and shift and Sam and Dean stumbled as the ground quaked underneath them. “See you on the other side, boys.” He was gone again.

Sam woke up to his head pounding. He groaned and opened his eyes to an evening sky, the sun just about setting. He looked around to see if Dean was with him. Dean wasn’t. Sam groaned again and lay back down on the stairs. Great, he thought. Where was he now?

He couldn’t move much though. His whole body ached and he wondered if he was going to die here, alone, on a random staircase. Sam could almost see his life flash before his eyes. Wondered vaguely if the trickster got off to the brothers dying over and over. Wondered where Dean was for what felt like half a dozen times. Dean, Dean, Dean. 

It was a heart attack that killed Sam this time.

Sam awoke with a gasp and looked up to see Dean hovering over him. “Where were you?” Dean asked as he helped Sam up.

Sam shook his head, trying to make sense of what happened. “I...I don’t know. There were stairs. I think? And uh, I think I had a heart attack.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I think I know where that bastard is sending us,” he said at last.

Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for his brother to explain.

Dean looked suddenly embarrassed. “Uh, I think we’re in cartoon shows now,” he muttered.

“Cartoon?” Sam asked. He crossed his arms, brows furrowing in the way it does when he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Yeah. Anime to be exact,” Dean said hurriedly. 

“Anime,” Sam said in a deadpan.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a shrug. “He’s posing us as main characters.”

“Who die.”

Dean shrugged again. “Well, yeah. First one was an anime called Yu Yu Haksuho.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the name. “What? That’s what it’s called. It’s a good show about some kid who dies and becomes a sort of paranormal detective. He’s got powers and it’s super cool...and uh,” he trailed off awkwardly at the look Sam gave him. “Right. Anyways we gotta play our parts, right?”

“Yeah but not just in here. Dean, the trickster wants us to play our parts in real life too,” Sam pointed out.

“Well obviously we can’t do that.”

“We might be trapped in here forever then,” Sam said slowly, wondering how he was going to survive his and Dean’s deaths over and over.

“Son of a bitch is really sadistic,” Dean muttered to himself.

Sam made a face at the thought. Dean was right. Guy seemed pretty happy at punishing the Winchesters for not playing their roles as Michael and Lucifer. “Where do you think we are now?”

Dean looked around and frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure. It looked like a forest of some sort. Before he could say anything, there was a flash and suddenly the brothers were in a stadium. Dean glanced back at his brother. Sam looked just as surprised as he was. They both gulped, wondering if this was a good thing. Probably not, knowing the Winchester luck. People were cheering all around them. In the center, a girl who looked like she belonged to royalty came out and said something to the guards next to her.

Dean blinked, noticing the raised firearm. Oh shit, he thought a little too late, as the shooting started. He looked at Sam and they both tried to duck too late. “Oh fuck,” Dean said, before he slumped over.

Dean woke up first. He groaned, wondering how many times they were going to die and then wake up before they killed the trickster or it got bored of them. He really hoped he wouldn’t be trapped here, reliving his death in anime form for the rest of his life. He heard his brother groan from beside him.

“What was that, Dean?” Sam asked, his voice sounded tired.

“Code Geass,” Dean said. “About a...dude who gets powers to control people. There was a war and he was trying to end it. That scene though? He accidentally told his sister - yeah, hot right? Anyways he told his sister to kill all the Japanese there.”

Sam wished he had the energy to question the show. Instead he turned to his brother and said sarcastically, “Well that’s great.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah. Good show and hot chicks though.”

“Think he’ll ever stop?” Sam asked changing conversation.

Dean wished. “I dunno. I hope so.”

Dean sighed when the world flashed before his eyes. “Not again,” he muttered.   
“Chinatown,” Sam read the sign above them. He looked over to Dean who was getting moodier the longer they were in this hellhole. They wandered around until they came across a mysterious pet shop that probably wasn’t so mysterious. The trickster had some new roles for the brothers and Sam wondered what gruesome deaths awaited them now.

They looked at each other, both looking tired and suspicious, but knowing they had no choice but to enter. It was creepy inside the shop. Sam felt a chill run up his spine. It was dark and somehow lonely inside the shop. Dean was looking around with interest, picking up small antique items, studying them for a minute before putting them back down. Sam fought the urge to slap his brother’s hands away when they kept darting out to touch something new. God his brother was like a kid sometimes. Too curious of all the wrong stuff.

He was about to say something when something moved in the back of the shop. He tensed, wondering how long they had been watched. Dean paused and looked around in the dark. Before the brothers could do anything, a man stepped out from the shadows. Dean blinked. He looked a little pale, recognition flashed in his eyes. Sam wondered what it meant before the man before them said, “My name is Count D and welcome to my pet shop.”

Sam watched warily as the man approached them slowly, stepping fully into the light. He had black hair that reached almost to his shoulders and a very effeminate face on a slender body. His presence sent another chill up Sam’s spine. He was getting goosebumps just looking at the guy. There was no way this guy was human.

“We should get out of here,” Dean said in a low voice. His hands twitched to the gun strapped to his belt. “Come on, Sammy.”

Sam nodded quickly but before the boys could move, Count D already had his hands on their shoulders. They both froze. “Dean and Sam Winchester. What is the hurry? Come. Stay for a little while. We have much to discuss.” There was a threat hidden under the calm that made both boys follow the man into the back.

Sam noticed almost right away there weren’t any cats or dogs or lizards. There weren’t any animals in the pet shop and he wondered vaguely what the guy sold. As if reading his mind, Count D said, “I sell dreams. Desires.”

Dean froze halfway in when he saw the large cage. He hated this place. He liked the anime...manga, whatever well enough but it gave him the creeps. Felt too much like real life, what with all the supernatural being real. Just his luck the trickster decided to put this one in too. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the large cage, slightly afraid of what he might find there. Sam and the Count were watching him now.

“Cas?” Dean croaked.

Sam gaped at him before rushing over, wondering if he heard right. No way…but...there he was. Castiel, the angel who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, was sitting inside a large gilded cage looking like how Sam remembered meeting him in his human meat suit. The tan coat he wore was slightly tattered though. Castiel looked up at the sound of his nickname. His eyes were still the intense blue. The angel looked like he wanted to say something to them but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. 

Sam wasn’t sure who looked more surprised. Castiel or Dean. Or maybe Sam.

“Cas! Hey man, say something,” Dean reached over to grip the bars of the cage. “I...I can’t hear you.”

Castiel tried to say something but still nothing came out. Sam was in awe. It was like someone hit the mute button on him. “How?” He asked, looking over to his helpless brother.

Dean tried to shake the bars. “I’m gonna get you out of here. Ok, Cas?”

Castiel suddenly looked at them with wide eyes and pointed behind them. Sam spun around just in time to feel himself get lifted in the air and flung to the other side of the wall. Dean crashed beside him, swearing loudly. Sam staggered to his feet, still dazed from the attack. Count D had shifted back to the trickster. The trickster smirked at the boys and with a wave of his hand Sam rocketed to the other side, hitting his head hard on the wall.

“Sammy!” he vaguely heard his brother call out to him.

Sam groaned, trying to get up. His head hurt. A lot. He blinked slowly, as the trickster walked over to him and crouched down so they were eye to eye. God he was really beginning to hate that smirk. The trickster suddenly grabbed hold of Sam’s chin and Sam glared up at him, tempted to spit in his face.

“Oh Sammy,” the trickster sighed.

“It’s Sam,” Sam spat out.

“Sammy,” the trickster’s grip tightened on his chin, and Sam tried not to wince at the pain. “What am I gonna do with you boys?”

“Let us go for a start,” Dean’s voice called out. Sam could see his brother struggling against an invisible force that kept him pinned to the wall. “Let Cas go too.”

“Are you going to play your damn parts?” the trickster asked. “Do we have to keep going?”

“We told you,” Sam said, struggling against the trickster’s inhuman strength.  
“Oh yeah?” the trickster leaned in. “Told me what?”

Sam took a deep breath and said, “To suck it.” Then he slammed his head against the trickster’s as hard as he could. The trickster seemed surprised by this and let go of Sam, staggering back. 

At the same time, Dean was released and started to charge him. Unfortunately the trickster was still able to step away in time and said, “Well enjoy your final deaths then.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean was fuming. He was tired of being played. He almost had the damn asshole. Sam had been able to surprise him and if Dean had gotten there just a little faster, they could have staked the jackass and ended this once and for all. 

Sam was not so much angry as he was puzzled, and maybe even scared. The words said by the trickster stuck with him and he wondered what it meant. Final deaths? As in would they be dead forever? Sam didn’t like the thought of it.

Sam almost forgot that they weren’t alone when he heard movement from near him. He spun around to see the cage gone and Castiel staggering to his feet. He was almost relieved to see Castiel unharmed but Castiel didn’t rush over and greet them. Dean was tensed beside him. “Cas?” he asked slowly, almost cautiously.

Castiel looked up slowly and Sam felt his heart thumping in his chest. Something was wrong. He grabbed his brother’s shoulder and motioned for him to start moving away from the angel. Dean nodded slightly and started to edge to the side, pulling Sam with him. “Uh, hey, Cas,” he cleared his throat. “You Ok, dude?”

Castiel growled and suddenly lunged at them. Sam jumped to the side, watched as Castiel’s fingers turned to long sharp claws. His back rippled and dark wings spread out. He heard Castiel gasp in pain behind him. “Sorry, Sam, Dean,” it sounded like every word had to be forced out, like it hurt to say them. “I. Don’t. Know. What’s. Happening.”

Dean had dove out the other way and was rolling under a nearby table. He looked at his friend in shock. “Is it the trickster?”

“Told you - it’s not a trickster,” Castiel said through gritted teeth. He stumbled back, pulling terrible claws out of the wall. He looked like he was wrestling with himself, trying to stop walking towards Dean. Dean would have found it funny if he wasn’t gonna die at the hands of Cas. “I don’t know what it is but it’s too powerful to be a trickster.” He slashed at the table, large claw marks shredding through the wood easily. “Sorry,” he mumbled as Dean rushed out and looked around for another hiding spot. “I am not in control of myself.”

“Shit,” Dean said and tried to run past Cas. Cas was too quick though and grabbed him by the throat. “This is how I die, huh?” He struggled against Cas’ insanely strong grip on his neck. Cas was gonna strangle him and he couldn’t stop it. He felt the life drain from him, everything flashed before his eyes. His last thought was: Damn it, Cas.

Sam and Dean woke up in two seperate beds in a crappy motel room. They both looked at each other, both wondering if this was real.

“You wouldn’t believe the dream I had last night, Sammy,” Dean said finally. “It was really crazy. Really awful.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think that was a dream, Dean.”

Dean sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Of course not. Getting killed over and over by a crazy asshole just has to be real life.”

“The Winchester life,” Sam corrected.

“Yeah. Whatever. Any ideas what it could be if it isn’t a trickster?” Dean asked, thinking back to Castiel’s words. “Cas said it was too powerful to be a trickster. It does more than warp reality and seems to have a personal interest in our roles as Michael and Lucifer.” He looked over to Sam with an arched eyebrow. “Sound familiar?”

“Oh,” Sam said. It did sound familiar. “Crap. An angel?”

Dean nodded and got up to look for the container of holy oil they had stashed away. “We’ve got work to do, Sammy,” he said as he grabbed the supplies. “And answers to get.”

Sam looked at his brother and nodded. His hands clenched, then unclenched. They were going to get more than that from Loki. Sam was pissed. After all, the guy, angel, killed them both so many times today...and each time, Sam had been helpless to prevent it. Sam was gonna even up the score.


End file.
